


Spa Day/Night/Day

by je_suis_le_petit_lapin



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: AU, Humor, M/M, spa
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-10
Updated: 2014-11-12
Packaged: 2018-02-24 19:59:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2594564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/je_suis_le_petit_lapin/pseuds/je_suis_le_petit_lapin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scout thought that a visit to the day spa would be somewhat relaxing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by another AU post (http://xaquaangelx.tumblr.com/post/101800154250/list-of-aus-that-arent-themed-at-all-were) that I ended up discussing with ello-meno-p for a while, and this came. Expect a second (and mayyyybe third) part.

“See this scar on my thigh here?”

Scout didn’t want to. The scar in question (two gashes, about an inch long each) was dangerously close to the man’s cock, and since he’d stood up to give Scout a clearer look, there was water dripping seductively off of the tip. Scout wanted to move underneath it, stick his tongue out. Catch the water off of his cock, before moving upward to give it a good lick.

He’d met the man (Mick, he’d introduced himself) in the locker area of the spa, while they were both still in their post-shower towels, but once they’d gone into the nude baths together, there was no avoiding the reality that Scout was painfully attracted to this man.

It wasn’t just the size of his dick, either, although that certainly helped: even soft, Scout was surprised by how thick it seemed, and although it wasn’t shockingly long, it did make Scout wonder how it would look hard, standing up against his abs, how it would feel pressed against his tongue, or sliding up inside him . . .

“You there, mate?” Mick didn’t sound annoyed; on the contrary, there was a joking tone to his voice that nonetheless shocked Scout out of his reverie.

“Sorry, man, I was just out of it. Late night, you know? What’s up with that scar, anyway?” He laughed, hoping it would distract the older man from his groin and bring him back to the story.

“Oh, the scar. Yeah, I was out in the desert going up to the Alice for my cousin’s wedding and my van broke down.” Thankfully, as he talked about the scar he turned his face to it, giving Scout a discrete opportunity to cross his arms over his lap and look at Mick.

“So I parked it off the road and went under it to work on it, but just my luck, parked it near a snake nest. Managed to kill the one who went after me, but not before it bit me on the thigh. Good thing the wedding wasn’t the same day, because I had to go to the hospital after I sucked the poison out.”

Scout couldn’t tell if that was innuendo or he just desperately wanted it to be. “You sucked poison out of your thigh?”

That set Mick off laughing. “I’m flexible, mate, but I’m not  _that_  flexible. Had to use one of those little sucker things.” Scout could feel his cock twinging a little, hidden by his crossed arms.

“Anyway, yeah, at the hospital they gave me the anti-venom and told me that I shouldn’t be sucking poison out. Live and learn, I guess.” To punctuate this, Mick stretched his arm out and clasped it around Scout’s shoulders. The contact made Scout feel overly warm, more than the warm bath they had decided on.

“So, kid, whatcha doing after this? Because I’m out here for a couple of days without much to do, and you seem like a nice bloke to have a beer with. You are old enough to have a beer, right?” He ribbed, bumping his shoulder into Scout’s own.

“Kid? I’m 23, thank you very much.” He said, ego slightly bruised, which only made Mick laugh harder.

“Ah, I’m only messing with you. Say, you want something to drink? ‘M getting thirsty myself and don’t want to make the attendant come here twice.”

“Cucumber water, thanks.” Scout replied, hoping that the coolness might calm his body down.

Scout barely heard the  _ding_  of the call button, too flustered trying to hide his attraction to his new friend.

Now that he was thinking about it, was it really how large his cock was that set him off? When he’d saw the man in the lockers, he’d thought that his face certainly wasn’t disagreeable, and when he’d introduced himself, sure, his voice made Scout a little weak in the knees, but if he was being honest with himself, it was only when he saw Mick in his full, naked glory that he’d been enraptured, that he’d made it his mission to steal as many glances as possible, since he didn’t know if he’d ever see this man again.

“Those ladies always sound way too cheeky. What do you bet they talk shit about everyone when the speaker’s not on?”

Scout giggled. “All the time, man. Like, ‘man, that tall Australian wants something, fuck that guy.’”

“Me?” Mick faked offense. “What about ‘oh, that Boston kid is so annoying, with his fuckin’ voice and face.’”

“What’s wrong with my face?”

Mick started to wonder if he’d actually hurt the kid’s feelings. “Oh, nothing, but you know those ladies. They’ll look for any reason to pick on ya.” He rubbed his hand along the kid’s shoulder, a half-apology. “Now, about that beer . . . .”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> promise y'all that i will get some non-sniper/scout up at some point


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i have three to four other fics in various state of unfinishment but banging out another chapter of this is definitely my no. 1 priority right now

The first thing that Scout noticed was that his head was pulsing every time he moved, and his insides desperately wanted to jump out of him.

The second thing was that he was laying in a bed that was decidedly not his own, and judging by how he was curled up, the bed was much smaller than he was used to.

The third thing that he noticed is that the scent of frying meat was wafting into the room, alternately turning his stomach and making him hungry, since he hadn't eaten since before he'd started drinking.

A knocking sound brought his attention to the small door within arm's reach, which immediately opened to Mick, holding a plate and singing, “Wakey, wakey, toast and-- oh, you're awake.”

Setting the plate down on the makeshift nightstand-cum-magazine-holder made out of a beer crate, Mick moved to sit down next to Scout on the bed, causing Scout to curl into the wall to make room for him.

“Sorry about dragging you back to my van, sport, but you took last night pretty hard. Should've never let you get in that drinking contest.”

Scout swallowed thickly. How much was he not remembering? “Drinking contest?”

“Yeah, once you got a couple of beers into you, you started peacocking around the bar, and some Scottish bloke challenged you that you couldn't drink more than him. You gave him a good run, but mainly because you pounded them back so fast, the next one was down before the first one hit you.”

Scout felt an odd spark of pride at that, that he could even hold his own in a drinking contest was news to him.

“Anyway, eat up. You'll feel a lot better after you do.” Mick said, lifting the plate from the nightstand and passing it over to Scout, motioning for him to sit up.

He did, squinting from the relatively brighter light, and took the plate from Mick's hands. The smell of the food made him gag a bit, but he decided that it would be best if he got some food into him. Forgoing the fork, he picked up a piece of bacon with his free hand and tore a couple of bites out of it.

“So,” Mick started, happy to see Scout finally eating, “how much do you remember from last night?”

Scout didn't remember much, but he was damned sure going to try to save some face in front of Mick. “I remember a lot of it, ya know? Besides the drinking contest, that is.”

Mick arched an eyebrow. “Even when you begged me to marry you?”

Scout was incredulous. “When I begged you to what?”

The look on his face caused Mick to double over, his laughter only exacerbating Scout's pain. “Only joking, mate. You thought I was serious?”

Ego bruised, Scout picked up a piece of toast and chomped into it. “Okay, okay, I don't remember too much. Just stop laughing, I have a wicked headache.”

Mick still had a shit-eating grin on his face, but he lowered his voice. “Poor baby. You want some pain meds? I think I have some up in my cupboard.”

“Please.”

“Alright. You finish up with the food, I'll be back in a mo'.”

The bed shifted as Mick got up, and Scout got his first good look at Mick's body since he'd woken up. He opened his mouth to say something, but then the door closed and Scout was temporarily alone again. He rubbed his eyes.

Mick hadn't been wearing any clothes.

Why? Why wasn't Mick wearing any clothes? Did he just sleep naked? Couldn't he have put on some pants before bringing Scout his breakfast? Did he just fry some bacon in the nude? Shuddering at the thought of bacon grease splattering everywhere, he resolved to be forward and ask Mick about it when he brought in the pain medicine.

The sound of a glass being set down and filled meant that Mick wouldn't be much longer. Scout finished off the piece of toast in his hand and set the plate back down on the nightstand.

Half a minute later, the door was pushed open and Mick walked in, holding a glass of water in one hand and two pills in the other.

Handing the items over to Scout, he smiled. “Take these, and then you can get some rest. I'll be out here if you need anything.”

Luckily for Scout, Mick seemed like he was going to hang around until Scout swallowed the pills and lay down. Scout dropped one pill towards the back of his throat before taking a mouthful of the water and choking it all down in one big gulp. Steeling himself for the second pill, he lay it on his tongue and took a similarly large gulp before tilting the glass of water upward and draining it in one go.

Mick took the glass from Scout, who was moving to lay back down in the bed, before lazily lifting the blanked over him and putting a cool hand on his forehead. He made to leave, but Scout's voice stopped him.

“Why aren't you wearing any clothes?”

He should've known this question was coming.

“I don't usually wear any, unless I'm going out. Never really needed them.”

Scout would've shot up, but his eyelids were just starting to flutter downward and his blankets were getting comfortable. “So you're a nudist?”

Mick smirked. “If you wanna call it that, yeah. Have a nice nap, Scooter.”

Scout mumbled a quick “don't call me that”, but Mick was already out of the room.

Ah, well. Any more discussion could wait until after a good long nap.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bet you thought they were gonna do it in this chapter, huh

**Author's Note:**

> promise y'all that i will put some non-sniper/scout up at some point


End file.
